Prince of Enigma
by du Sang
Summary: Into the world of the tortured and cold-hearted Kaname Kuran, the vestige of his once light and providential self buried deep within. Discontinued
1. Prince of Enigma

**Prince of the Enigma**

Into the world of the tortured and cold-hearted Kaname Kuran, the vestige of his once light and providential self burried deep within.

du Sang, here.  
So greetings, this is my debut fanfiction (oh no) and kicking it off with a Kaname Kuran dedication. I wanted to show a sort of insecurity in Kaname (only for this first chapter. Planning on making this kinda long.), since he's so elusive and almost omniscient (that boy practically never misses anything). A look past his cold/selfish/arrogant persona. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing, come on. You know you love him, unless you're pro-Zero in which case just close this window now. Or look up some other fanfic. I fully support KxY. Reviews greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own (I wish I did though) Vampire Knight, I'm simply a fan.

* * *

A godforsaken decade of planning, infallible calculations, dealing with the people who would one day show their true natures and strike, but what was most unbearable was the loneliness. Knowing that his own remaining kin would not be able to recognize him now or perhaps even ever, was a burden that no one should ever have to carry. However, the great Kaname Kuran had done just that, he proceeded through his despisable future without complaint- not that he could tell a soul of his planifications-. More importantly, he had maintained most of his sanity, regaining small fractions of it with each visit of his beloved sister, Yuuki.

The Pureblood lord himself had never permitted anyone to gaze into his world, not a single soul could possibly comprehend his cryptic way of thinking, nor decipher his true emotions. Yet somehow he could easily read the mind of another as if it were written just before him and only for him. How could someone so understanding and all knowing so effortlessly hide his true feelings and intentions? He was the Prince of Enigma, but how did he cope through all those years?

_A look at the past._

It was done, he had utterly abolished the body of his uncle, Kuran Rido. The young Kaname stood over his pathetic corpse, crimson eyes fully reflecting his abhorrence of the man. For someone so young he had to be forced into this life of malevolence, though he didn't wish he had to, he accepted it.

"Well, uncle... I do hope that this will be our last encounter. If not, you will surely fall once more."

The vast space surrounding the Kuran estate was a vision of red, carnage in the snow. Kaname veered down upon his hands, drenched in the blood of Rido, it disgusted him. Turning on heel, he returned into the house to retrieve his sibling.

_Retinent._

The house itself was magnificent even in its ghastly emptiness. Would he be able to return again without breaking down, knowing that never again would he see the people he loved? He stepped into the safety room his parents had built to protect them and Yuuki, he stopped at the centre of the room, examining the fragments and blood from his mother's death. A singular tear fell, as he finally realized, rather accepted, that Haruka and Juuri really were gone. His parents were extraordinary people, he respected them as much as he loved them. But where was Yuuki? At first Kaname thought that she would be in the secret compartment room of the underground safe however his mother would never have been able to perform the ritual and end up here. Meaning...

Kaname noticed that the window had been left open, and the scent of his sister permeated the area around it. Immediately he ran outside to follow her honey scent, apprehension filling him to the point of nearly panicking. He could sense the presence of another being, a level E vampire and... a scream? Within seconds, Kaname had inserted himself between the form of his sister and that of the monster who dare attempted to take her blood. Adrenaline and anger filling him, no one, especially a lowly ex-human vampire would be able to touch his sister.

_Slash._

"You're a disgrace to all vampires. "

He turned to face Yuuki.

" Are you okay? " he said whilst offering her his hand. Hesitantly she accepted. As much as it hurt him, knowing that his dear Yuuki no longer knew who he was, he brought her to Cross Kaein's house. From there, he only felt even more crestfallen when later on Yuuki had seen his fangs; they scared her. Yet just hours before he had sworn to be there for her whenever something frightened her, regardless of where she was. It was a broken promise now, for Yuuki was somewhere Kaname couldn't reach and that tore what was left of his heart apart.

* * *

_One Week Later_

He hadn't seen Yuuki since that day out in the field of snow; he couldn't, not yet. The room he temporarily resided in, with the Takuma, was completely apothic... not a single hint of light was permitted in this dark enclosure he had incarcerated himself in. He had not fed in three days, his door was locked and he felt as though he was literally going psychotic. How could he possibly deal with the pressure? Could his plans really succeed? He was risking everything at the expense of protecting his sister, but did she really need the protection? Yes, of course. There was no telling if Rido would be back or not, only a fool would assume that he wouldn't. Still, stress and worry had taken its toll and the young Kaname pressed himself into a corner, his hands covering his beautiful face. Tears streaked down his young and innocent face, shoulders heaved and his body shuddering from the lack of nourishment.

_Withdrawl._

A few moments passed, Kaname didn't think he could really make it. His heart ached from the loss of his parents and his sister, but he couldn't let anyone see him like this. He had to be stronger, no one would dare ever touch his remaining kin. Several mirrors and windows in the room shattered as Kaname began to rock back and forth in his body's own way of trying to console him. Hatred and the need to act on revenge began to fill his now blackening heart. The darkness of the room seemed to be enevelopping his petit form sitting in the corner, with every passing second his soul became just as atramentous as the room he sat in. There was a knock on the door and instantly the darkness of the room disappeared, the heavy drapes were somehow pulled back to allow the moon light within. Kaname stood as the door cracked opened and a shadowed figure peaked through.

"Is everything all right, Kaname-sama?"

Crimson eyes seemed to glow with malevolence just like when he had killed Rido, his mouth twitched into what would become his signature half smirk. The moon's light bathing him in a celestial glow that would make anyone doubt that he was demon but an angel. Kaname had completely changed on the inside however, no trace was left of whatever innocence he bore. Malignance now becoming a permanent feature to his aura.

"Yes everything is fine, my apologies if the noises bothered you. Please leave me now."

The unforgiveable sinner had been born, his mask fully in place and the chess board had just been set up. It was time to play.

du Sang, again.

That's it for the prologue of sorts. Not sure when I'll post up the next chapter, but it won't be too long until then. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Picking up the Pieces

Prince of Enigma -- Picking up the pieces

du Sang, here.  
To the people who will hate me for the somewhat Zero bashing, I don't regret my actions so hate on if you must. Enjoy. RxRxR Read, review, and read again. Also, a thank you goes out to the people who reviewed. Did anyone read the special side story for Volume 8? It inspired me to write sooner (even though this is already kinda late). Tried to make this longer too like some people suggested (hope it's not too long).

The Pureblood lord himself, Kaname Kuran had highly anticipated this next visit to Yuuki. He hadn't seen her in nearly a month on account of his hectic schedule and the preparations that had to be made for the upcoming debut of the Night Class at Cross Academy. He was respected by the vampiric society just as much as he was feared. He was a pillar of light in the dark ongoing feud between human and vampire, coexistence and cooperation would be fallacious assumptions, empty hopes and promises had it not been for Kaname himself. The entire attendance of the Night Class students relied on the Vampire among vampires. To play the role of a Queen Bee required great sacrifice, however Kaname had already lost so much.

Ambling gracefully through the door an unfamiliar scent pervaded the humble vicinity of the Cross household, inclining his magnificent head toward the source of the new smell he found an unscrupulous looking young boy. From where Kaname stood, he could sense the feeling of abhorrence in the young Zero Kiryuu, for someone so young he harboured such loathing. Zero had suffered and survived through the tragic assasination of the Kiryuu clan, slain by the hands of a Pureblood. Such a pity, however he had yet to see what true suffering was and Kaname had experienced this to the upmost degree first hand. Envy surged through his veins from the attention and care Zero received from his beloved Yuuki. Why did this boy who had suffered so little compared to him receive so much from the only person he loved, the most important person? It was unfair and Kaname slowly felt all the work he had been doing to get his sister back go down the drain.

With his mask firmly in place, Kaname hid his true feelings and smiled as he took a step further to let his presence be known by the people dining at the table. Immediately, Yuuki welcome her saviour and embraced him, with this Kaname felt all the cold loneliness and hatred within being sucked out by this little girl, a light to his darkness. Zero, felt naseous with grief and loathing as he watched Yuuki welcome the vampire so warmly, it sickened him. Instantly, he rose from the table with a steak knife at hand and bolted toward the opposing figure. The short-lived happiness that the Prince of Enigma was feeling dispersed as the boy stabbed forth toward him, oblivious to the fact that Yuuki was right before him. Such insolence. Could he not see that he was putting not only himself in danger but Yuuki as well? Extending his arm forward to bring Yuuki behind his form to protect her, he permitted the boy to stab his hand. Malevolence seething inside him, although he couldn't let Yuuki see him as such, ever.

"To suddenly cut at me, that's mean isn't it?"

"Shut up, vampire. From you there is the same smell as that woman!"

"That woman...? Ah, then you are Kiryuu Zero-kun? It was regrettable about your family... However, I have no intention of being killed by you."

After that, the young boy ran off, his emotions betraying him as his eyes swelled with tears. Zero was distraught and he couldn't care less that he had stabbed the wrong vampire. He detested them all and he would remain such as always. Yuuki's gaze veered off to the direction to where Zero had gone however she then recalled that Kaname was hurt. Grasping his hand gently she looked at it with a concerned yet unattentive gaze toward him. She was so worried about Zero she could barely think of what to say to the vampire lord before her. Apologizing for the incident she checked once more to see if Kaname would be all right and then followed after Zero in a mad dash that made Kaname's heart not only tear into a million pieces but burned by violent conflaguration as well.

"How unfair..."

Kaname's words were hardly audible they didn't even constitute as a whisper. The pieces of his plan were falling apart, no his plan was perfect it was... that person who barged into his and Yuuki's life who was imperfect. He walked away, a malevolent glimmer in his eyes

--

A light zephyr passed through the trees and the dazzling stars up within the vast midnight sea of sky were rivalled by that of the beauty of the Night class. Elegant gowns and magnificent suits floated with such grace that it was almost haunting. It was the night of the dance party at Cross Academy and his Gentle Princess was going to be his date. Kaname had ensured that she would be properly attired by purchasing her a dress. It looked stunning on her petite frame. Just holding Yuuki seemed to fight off the darkness within him completely if not encouraged it even more once she left him. Again her reason to abandon him, up on the balcony, was out of her concern for Zero. Normally he would have been crestfallen since his love had left him once again, however thanks to the sudden appearance of the Pureblood queen, Shizuka, he didn't worry. A grim line was pasted upon his cadaverous facade which daedally concealed his feeling of elation. He let Zero survive thusfar, he could withstand him a little longer. He was going to be the piece that he would nurture carefully until he became the King to eat everyone up.

--

As Lady Shizuka exited the room where the drama stirred, Kaname remained by the window, his regal figure leaning casually upon it.

"Horrible wound isn't it Shizuka? Against troublesome vampire weapons, even our abnormal healing power is limited."

"Kuran's son..." she mused. "Why are you here?"

"This bedroom was the first that I occupied when I entered this school."

"I see, as for me, there is nobody to disturb me here. Well then let me ask you one... What brings you to this school?"

That serious yet sorrowful expression never faltered as Kaname pushed himself effortlessly off the large glass window, his breath warm upon the Lady's neck; his magnificent protruding fangs brushing against her flawless snow white skin.

"To return a favour and also because this is an appropriate place to get what I desire." he whispered into her ear as his lithe arms snaked around her delicate form. "Actually, I would have probably done the same Shizuka." Shifting his arm, his hand became claw like, nails extending with piercing ends as he thrust them through her chest, his head inclining sideways to rest upon her head in an almost amorous manner. "I'm like you, my lady... I do it for myself. You don't seem to be much surprised though." Sanguine liquid swirled down onto the tiled floor.

"No... I've been thinking of taking your life as well by other means... I was going to use Yuuki Kurusu as an assasin."

There was a faint smile that formed on Kaname's lips as his eyes reflected a glimmer of sadness.

"I see, that is a correct decision... Do you feel it? I am holding your heart. If I take it out right now... can you imagine what will happen? His hand withdrew deep within Shizuka's chest as he grasped the vital organ, clutching it tightly enough to cause pain but not death. " Right now, you do not have the healing power due to Zero's gunshot. Even though you are a Pureblood being, you may cease to exist..." The smile disappeared only to be replaced by a sinister expression.

"What a dirty trick. You presumed this would happen and were waiting for the opportunity, weren't you?"

"Yes, it is foolish to to try to outwit an unhurt Pureblood. Beacause if Purebloods are equal, then a battle would just inflict harm and end up with a stalemate... But I still wanted that pureblood of yours. You needed my blood as well, that is why you tried to make use of Yuuki, am I right?"

The truth was, however, the Vampire lord himself had been hurt, very deeply, not being known by the only one he truly loved and the loss of two dear people. What's more, his beloved Yuuki had fallen for the one he hated the most...

"That girl's only value is to make her a 'piece.'" The Pureblood princess smiled even in the immense pain Kaname was inficting upon her as he squeezed her heart. "For now..."

"Shizuka-san, I'll be taking your life now." Kaname leaned closer to her, his fangs sinking into her neck as he drained her of the pureblood that ran through her veins, stealing her power along with it. "I will use all of my power to protect Yuuki."

Now that he had achieved taking the Lady Shizuka's pureblood and power, all Kaname had to do was wait for the opportune moment to fully bind Zero to him by giving him his own pureblood. Kaname was picking up the pieces, the pieces of which scattered the day he had met Zero. However the tables have turned and he was one step closer to checkmate.

du Sang, here.  
Was that too long? 


End file.
